Mobile communication devices can provide access to various forms of content such as text communication, including, for example, electronic mail (e-mail), blog content, instant-messages, social networking content, and other content in addition to voice communication, from a wide variety of locations. This functionality can be useful and enjoyable for many different types of users, including business and casual users alike. Present embodiments of mobile communication devices equipped for both voice and content have had deficiencies that have limited their acceptance and usefulness with users.
In some earlier devices, the setting up of the mobile device to access a plurality of different content account types, such as e-mail, has been complicated and onerous. For example, some mobile devices require the user to navigate to several different starting applications in a graphical user interface to respectively set up each of several different e-mail account types. In a further example specific to e-mail, the user is required on some mobile communications devices operating the Windows Mobile operating system to navigate to an e-mail setup client specific to Exchange ActiveSync to set up an e-mail account type associated with Microsoft Outlook, then to navigate to another e-mail setup client specific to Windows Live to set up an e-mail account type associated with Microsoft Hotmail, and then to navigate to still yet another e-mail setup client to set up an e-mail account type associated with other e-mail service providers such as, for example, AOL/AIM Mail, Gmail, and Yahoo. Further yet, for some mobile communications devices, it is not even possible to set up such different types of e-mail accounts. As a result of such complicated setup procedures, users may decide to not set up content accounts on their mobile communication devices, or at least to not set up a plurality of different types of accounts, thus, undesirably sacrificing the usefulness and enjoyment associated with mobile content services.
In some earlier devices, the setup procedure associated with any particular e-mail account type itself has been complicated and onerous. For example, an available setup procedure of a previous embodiment required the user to enter a number of different pieces of technical information, such as incoming and outgoing e-mail server addresses and other pieces of information. However, a user may not know such technical information and therefore may become sufficiently confused or dispirited during the setup procedure that the user either quits or does not successfully complete the setup, thus sacrificing the usefulness and enjoyment associated with mobile e-mail.